


Everyone loves Lucy

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Quick drunk drabble, S2E10, Season 2, What happened behind the scenes, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: Here's what happened after the Time Time got back from 1888.





	Everyone loves Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty drink while writing this and its not betaed, so please be gentle with grammar or spelling mistakes xD

“She’s gone, she’s gone” Flynn whispered in Lucy’s ear while she was crying and mourning the death of her mother.  
“Flynn!” she sighed as she collapsed into his arms, trying to get a hold on her feelings. Her mother was dead, so was her grandfather and one of her best friends. Rufus got killed by Emma, after everything they did to save him, after traveling back to Jiya, after denying everything she told the, about what happened, they were still positive they could save Rufus, and initially they did. But then everything went downhill. Emma shot Rufus and Flynn, and she escaped, together with Jessica. They should have known she was Rittenhouse from the very beginning. Why else should they brought her back…  
“Lucy….calm down.” Flynn told her while stroking her hair, hardly keepin himself from kissing her head. He was falling more and more in love with he ever since they got him out of prison. Seehin her pining over Wyatt was probably one of the hardest things to watch, since he saw his dead wife and kids. She didn’t deserve how he treated her. Making her falling in love with him, just to drop her for his newly resurrected wife a day later. He knew he could make her happy, even though they are a few years apart, but sometimes age is just a number, that doesn’t matter. He finally lifts her up and steadies her while leading her back to the mothership. They knew they couldn’t take Rufus’ body with them and it even made Flynn sad, that the had to leave him in 1888, he kinda started to like the guy, he tried to kill just a few month back.   
Flynn tried to let Lucy the time she needed to mourn Rufus’ death, bubt with everything that happened between her and Emma and after what Wyatt told her after the mission (yeah, he heard that, and it hurt more than he wants to admit hearing him telling her he loves her) but now he’s standing outside the door of Lucy’s and Jiya’s quarters. He knows, Jiya isn’t in there, because he heard her cry over Rufus’ bed in the room besides his own. While he is standing there like a coward, not knowing what to tell her, the door opens and there she is, Lucy, with swollen red eyes, still as beautiful as he knows her.  
“Flynn! What are you doing here?” She asks him, hardly hidden surprise in her voice.  
“I…” he started, but had to clear his throat before he could continue.  
“I came to see you. I wanted to know whether you were okay. Well, you obviously aren’t, so I just wanted to make sure you have everything you need.” he tells her and turns in an attempt to leave.  
“Flynn, wait.” Lucy softly shouts after him.  
“It would be nice not to be alone tonight. After everything that happened I don’t really want to or even could be alone right now.”  
Flynn turns around and goes back to the door to Lucy’s and Jiya’s room.  
“Oh Lucy” he whispers before pulling her into a tight hug, in which she starts crying again, obviously shaken by the death of her friend.  
“Can you….” she starts between sobs. “Can you stay with me tonight?” she asks him with a broken voice.  
“Of course.” he tells her. “Everything you wish as long as it makes you feel better.”  
He almost already told her he loves her today, he’s not going to use her vulnerability to trick her into feeling she might not actually have, just because she feels lonely and hurt.   
He just holds her and let her cry into his shoulder before she tugs at his arm to pull him into the sparsely decorated room and onto her bed.  
This isn’t the first time they’re sleeping in one bed together. They already did that after she turned up at his door with the bottle of vodka in her hands. Nothing ever happened, though he wished it did, but he won’t take advantage of her sadness.  
They lay down together and Lucy cuddles into his arms and starts crying again. He just proceeds to hold her and tries to give her as much unspoken comfort as he can, since he can’t really tell her anything to calm her, be barely knew Rufus outside the missions, and on some of them he even tried to kill him…  
Lucy finally calmed and slowly started to fall asleep.  
Flynn couldn’t resist anymore and have her a faint kiss on the forehead to which she hardly reacted.  
“You know, I almost told you last night, but the right moment just slipped my hands. But ever since I came back from prison, I was made sure everyday again, that there was something more between us, than just the connection of your journal. As I already told you, I feel like I know more about you, or rather your future you, than yourself, but I’d like to get to know the present you as well. I may never have the guts to tell you this to your face, Lucy, but I actually do love you. And I just fall in love with you even more from day to day. Maybe one day I tell you this while you’re actually awake. I love you.”  
“I know” Lucy whispered before she finally slipped off to the land of dreams.


End file.
